oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Contact!
Details Walkthrough *Travel to Sophanem and speak to the high priest in the western temple. He will say that they have been having problems getting in contact with their sister city of Menaphos. *Talk to the priest and ask him about ways of getting into Menaphos. Ask about any dungeons. *Talk to Jax, who is in the northeast part of the city in a building with a broken altar. He will tell you how to access the dungeons beneath the building. *Go down a level and talk to the guard. He will sell you a torch for 200 coins, and a tinderbox for 50 coins. A bullseye lantern is a better choice because it will go out less often, but you must take your tinderbox into the dungeon. It is strongly recommended that you take good food, an emergency escape teleport such as the ectophial, a tinderbox, light source such as a bullseye lantern, and an antipoison potion. *Go down the trapdoor and follow the dungeon around until you get to the ladder north of the southwest corner. You will encounter various traps: **Pit **Crusher Blocks **Spikes **Wall trap * You will also encounter Scarab mages, Scarab swarms, and Locust riders. *Once you have found the correct ladder, follow the passage around until you come to the corpse of Kaleef. Search the corpse to get his notes. * Travel slightly west and speak to Maisa. Tell him you have helped rescue Prince Ali, he was being held in Draynor, and that Leela assisted you. He will then trust you and tell you to speak to Osman back in Al-Kharid * Travel to Al-Kharid and speak to Osman, try and convince him to come to Sophanem personally, picking the "Drive a wedge.." option does the trick. Osman will then appear just outside the gates of Sophanem. * Before travelling back, equip yourself for a big fight. Emphasis on good food, but a prayer potion may help as well. *Travel back to Sophanem, Osman will be just outside the gates. Talk to him again and suggest the secret entrance just north of the city. You will then see a cut-scene where Osman sneaks past Jax into the caves below. * Go back through Sophanem Dungeon to where you found the body of Kaleef and Maisa. As soon as you go down the ladder you will see another cut-scene where a large beetle appears! * Travel into the cave and fight the level 191 Giant Scarab. It summons level 68 Locust riders and Scarab mages to aid it, which will attack the player at the same time. The riders will attack with range, the mages will attack with magic so you are being attacked by all 3 combat styles at once (scarab melees). Using protect-from-melee prayer is recommended against the scarab, and having plenty of good food in this fight. Focusing attacks on the scarab is recommended as all other enemies disappear when the scarab is dead. *Once the scarab is done another cut-scene will happen where Osman is miraculously alive (he blended into the shadows). He talks to you then tells you to take the Keris blade on the floor, and then teleports away. *Go back to the high priest (If you have limited food left, teleporting away and coming back via the magic carpets may be safer than going through the dungeon again). He will confirm that Maisa was successful and reward you. Rewards * Keris * Experience lamp giving 2 wishes granting 7000 experience to attack, strength, defence or hitpoints *1 Quest point See Also * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Sophanem * Sophanem Dungeon Category:Quests